


If only she knew

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Series: Only I can See the Flowers [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Series: Only I can See the Flowers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011648
Kudos: 1





	If only she knew

“It is safe to love you because you will never want me back.” He whispered the words in the dark, begging for her to hear them but still she slept. All the years together, him falling in love more every day and her unaware. He would go to Hell and back just to make her smile. Burn the world down to hurt those that made her cry but she will always see him as just a friend. He toyed with the idea of waking her, to tell her the truth. To stare into her eyes as she finally understood. “You have this power over me.” He would say. “No matter where I go, you’re always on my mind. You cast a spell on me and I don’t want it to ever end. I love you. I will always love you. ” No, that would ruin what they have. He would rather have her as a friend than to lose her forever. With a sigh, he left. The words unspoken hanging heavy in the air.


End file.
